Saho Akari
Saho Akari (佐保明梨) is a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is currently a member of Up Up Girls and Aa!. History 2004 Saho Akari joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with twenty-nine other girls. 2007 In 2007 she joined Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai as a replacement for Yutoku Ayumi. 2008 In 2008 she was put into the group Shugo Chara Egg! with Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka to sing the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. Saho Akari was also in Shugo Chara! The Musical with the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! Saho played the roles of a student, X-character, and X-egg. She had some lines and some solos. 2009 In 2009 Saho replaced Tanaka Reina in the group Aa! for compilation albums and concert appearances. 2010 In Mano Erina's 6th, 7th and 8th singles she was a backup dancer along with 3 other Kenshuusei. Shugo Chara Egg! performed "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~" for the last time and disbanded. 2011 On April 18, 2011, it was announced that Saho had finished her training as a Kenshuusei.https://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/member/egg/news110418_02.php It was also announced on May 3, 2011 that she would be joining Up-Front Girls.http://ameblo.jp/upfront-girls/entry-10880502379.html She and Sengoku Minami were soon added to UFZS, joining their fellow Up Up Girls members. She and Sato Ayano appeared in a drama called Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro. On July 22, she appeared on Zakigami, a variety show which features Yaguchi Mari, Michishige Sayumi, and Satoda Mai, among others. Saho and Linlin will form a special special unit and perform in a mini-live for a Chinese girl’s Harajuku fashion show in China. Profile *'Name:' Saho Akari (佐保明梨) *'Nickname:' Akari (アカリ) *'Birthdate:' June 8th, 1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height: '''157cm (5'2") *'Specialty:' Karate, Swimming, Playing the Drums *'Dislikes:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Food:' Mont Blanc, Peaches *'Least Favorite Food:' Dry fruits *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya *'Favorite Flower:' Sunflowers *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Aqua Blue *'Favorite Quote:' "One Time, One Meeting" (Ichigo Ichie) *'Hobby:' Watching movies *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' '''Yellow' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004-2011) ** Ki wo Uetai (2007-2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2010) **Aa! (2009-) *'Up-Front Groups:' **Up Up Girls (2011-) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-) Single Participated In Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo! Shugo! Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls/Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2011.04.23– Up-Front Girls *2011– R no Housoku (Ｒの法則) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Spade) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) TV Dramas *2011 Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (勇者ヨシヒコと魔王の城) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Student) Select Concerts *2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Trivia *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her neck. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She believes in ghosts and haunted houses. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Spade. *She is the only member of the original Shugo Chara Egg! that did not become a member of S/mileage. *She is the only member of Shugo Chara Egg! that went to Aa!. *She replaced Tanaka Reina in Aa!. *She is good friends with Maeda Yuuka. *She had been in the most groups out of all the girls in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She is a second generation member of Up Up Girls. *Her official Up Up Girls color is yellow. *She has received the most training in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei out of any of the members. *She was the last remaining original Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. References Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:1995 births Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Aa! Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Up Up Girls Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P.